Diablos
Diablos are hard-shelled Wyverns, commonly found in the Desert region. Their name "Diablos," means both "Two Horned" and "Devil". They are easily recognized by their trademark dual horns protruding from their head. They have tough skin and even stronger heads, which they use as their primary weapon. Diablos have the ability to dig and travel underground, but can easily be unearthed with a Sonic Bomb. However, Sonic Bombs do not work when Diablos is enraged, due to its increased tolerance to high-frequency sounds. They are one of the most feared monsters living in the desert, even though they are actually large herbivores. It has been theorised that their horns become weaker and more brittle with age, as some individuals can be found in the Desert with only one horn, although it is possible these individuals lost a horn due to a battle with another Diablos. The Diablos can produce a High-Grade roar which normal Earplugs do not work against. In-Game Description }} Notes *Diablos and Monoblos can destroy a Shock Trap by emerging from the ground directly below it. *Diablos can get their horns stuck if they're lured into a rocky wall while charging. This advantage will be void if both horns are broken. *Diablos' roar can eject monsters (Cephalos, Delex) from the sand, acting similarly to a Sonic Bomb.It can also trap another 'blos underground. *The design of Diablos is directly inspired by a Kaiju (Giant Monster) http://www.next-gen.biz/features/interview-monster-hunter-tri, although no particular one was mentioned. It is speculated to be Gomora for its burrowing ability. *In Monster Hunter Freedom Unite there are two High Rank quests featuring a unique Diablos: one in the Guild and the other from Nekoht, the Felyne Elder. In these quests, players fight the one-horned "Demon King Diablos", which has higher health than a Diablos of the same rank, and higher attack and defense than any Diablos. *Diablos, along with Rathalos and Rathian are the only Large Monsters from the original series that appeared in Monster Hunter 3. *Diablos returns in Monster Hunter Portable 3rd, along with Black Diablos. *Diablos has appeared in every Monster Hunter game except for Monster Hunter Diary *Most Diablos weapons have negative Affinity, from -5% to -50%. Exception to this is Chaotic Order. To balance this downgrade, they have great raw power and good white and purple (with Sharpness+1) sharpness. Changes in Monster Hunter 3 and Portable 3rd *Pitfall Traps now work on Diablos. *Some of Diablos' moves can cause Quake Effect. *Diablos' new move: After a series of tremors, it will catapult itself out of the ground towards an unfortunate hunter. **Normal Diablos never uses this move in Monster Hunter Portable 3rd at Low Rank, and only uses it rarely at Upper Rank (unlike Black Diablos). However, it gains a different move instead: it can quickly charge forward, damaging hunters ahead of it. *There is no longer a Waist and Legging armor for Diablos (just like in MH1). **It is no longer the case in Monster Hunter Portable 3rd, in which an entire set can be crafted with Diablos components. *Diablos now eats cacti to recover stamina. *The run and dive can now be use to avoid Diablos' roar unlike in previous games. *Like the Gigginox, it hovers to escape from a pitfall trap or when unearthed by a Sonic Bomb, but doesn't fly at all. It escapes only by digging to other areas, but can be unearthed faster by using a Sonic Bomb (only when not in Rage). *Diablos can no longer destroy a Shock Trap by emerging from directly below it. *Diablos is able to perform a uppercut after a ram, and is also able to perform 2 uppercuts chained together, like many Brute Wyverns do. MH3 Analysis For the damage formula (how it's calculated), hitzone charts, Diablos info and more click the following links: Monster Hunter 3 Damage Formula or Monster Hunter 3 Hitzone Charts. |width="15"| |align="center" valign="top"| |} MHP3rd Analysis Information is taken from mhp3rd.net =Polls= |valign="top"| |} Category:Monsters Category:Wyverns Category:MH3 Monsters Category:Monster Hunter Portable 3rd Category:Monsters in Monster Hunter Portable 3rd